The present invention relates to packages in general, and more particularly to a composite package for accommodating a group of containers.
Composite packages of the type including a bottom portion of a generally tray-shaped configuration, a peripheral tying member or strap including a handle, and a cover portion which covers the bottom portion and a group or set of articles, such as bottles or other containers, prove to be of interest since the tray-shaped bottom portion, in addition to having the function of supporting the articles, also performs the role of a confining member for the set of articles for packing such articles during the phase of concentration and separation thereof into groups prior to their encirclement and their coverage by the cover portion.
In addition, for cost reasons, there is being utilized more and more the encirclement of a group of containers with the aid of a tying member or strap. The straps which can be currently found in commerce are of the ribbon or sheet type, that is, flat. Such known tying ribbons often are provided at their two major surfaces with a slight embossed profile which is obtained, for instance, by calendering and which provides for an improved mechanical resistance in the longitudinal sense and a good immobilized adherence in the superimposed position.
Thus, the composite package including the tray-shaped bottom portion and involving the encirclement of the group of articles and their coverage by the cover not only fulfils the general conditions and considerations expected thereof, but also offers to the users certain guaranties relating to several basic points, such as the holding of the handle formed by a portion of the strap, the general cohesion of the group of articles and of the package, the facility of seizure by the user and so on.
Even though all of the conditions are simultaneously united in a package having a tray-shaped bottom portion, a cover portion and a peripheral encirclement of the set of the articles, it is not evident how such conditions would be maintained in the case of a loose peripheral confining or tying member or what is involved in all the other known confining processes.